Kumari personnel
The following is a list of Kumari personnel attached to the Andorian Imperial Guard. Named * Commander Thy'lek Shran * Lieutenant Talas Unnamed Bridge officer #1 This bridge officer served at the starboard aft bridge console on the Kumari in 2153. He later assisted on board to effect repairs in main engineering. ( ) , "On the day the scene on the Andorian bridge was to be shot, the actor who was to have been that character simply didn't show up. When our producers discovered Doug was the same size and height as the MIA Andorian, Doug was quickly pressed into emergency service in the Andorian Imperial Guard, thus earning the nickname, Blue Doug."}} Bridge officer #2 This Kumari bridge officer served under Commander Shran when the Kumari engaged a Xindi-Reptilian ship near Earth in 2154. He reported that a Xindi-Reptilian transported to the weapon. ( ) Bridge officer #3 This Kumari bridge officer also served under Commander Shran when the Kumari engaged a Xindi-Reptilian ship near Earth in 2154. ( ) He served as the guard during the interrogation of the Vulcan Soval on board the Kumari in 2154. ( ) This Andorian was one of the survivors of the Kumari who were saved by Enterprise after the Kumari was attacked and heavily damaged by the drone ship. Alongside another Andorian officer, Commander Shran, and Lieutenant Talas, he escaped from the quarters on board Enterprise to take revenge of the Tellarites. He was shot unconscious by Captain Archer after he had a shootout in one of the corridors with several MACO's. ( ) He was one of the Andorian officers who were rescued by Enterprise and one of the spectators during the ritual fight between Commander Shran and Captain Archer on board Enterprise. ( ) His counterpart in the mirror universe served as helmsman aboard the and was killed when ''Avenger was destroyed by the .'' ( ) Interrogation operator This Andorian officer served aboard the Kumari in 2153. ( ) He operated the interrogation device on board the Kumari in 2154. During the interrogation of Soval he was ordered by Shran to increase the intensity of the neuro-synaptic field. ( ) Later he was one of the survivors of the Kumari who were rescued by Enterprise and treated in the sickbay. ( ) }} Lieutenant A female Andorian lieutenant served on board the Kumari in 2154. She reported to Commander Shran that she was able to isolate the bio sign of Soval. When Shran asked her if Enterprise would notice that they had beamed the Vulcan off their ship, she responded that the Humans would see a brief energy surge from the nebula. Later, during the interrogation of Soval, she told her commander that the general was asking for an update. When the Kumari was attacked by the Enterprise, she gave a report to Shran and asked if they should return fire, but Shran ordered her to move the Andorian starships back into the nebula. ( ) Officer This officer served on board the Kumari and was among the officers who were rescued by Enterprise. After hostile movements against the Tellarites aboard, he was also arrested in the quarters but escaped with Commander Shran and Lieutenant Talas. In this shootout with the MACOs he was hit and fell against the wall. ( ) Survivor This Andorian survivor was rescued by following the destruction of the Kumari by a Romulan drone ship in 2154. ( ) Category:Unnamed Andorians Category:Military personnel